Kidou Senshi Gundam 00Z
by Rathalia
Summary: -Journey Through the Time and Space-
1. Chapter 00  Prologue  Starter

First of all, I wanted to say thank you to anyone who have time to read this. Well, this is my first English Fan Fiction project based on several anime and game. Copy right goes to their respective owner.

Here are several lists which I use for my massive Cross over Fan Fiction project

_**Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED**_

_**Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny**_

_**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 S1 / S2**_

_**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 The Movie –A wakening of the Trailblazer–**_

_**Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch S1 / S2**_

_**Touhou Project (only some of the character)**_

To be honest, I haven't put "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 The Movie –A wakening of the Trailblazer– since I made this before it's announced.

Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam 00, Code Geass are ©SUNRISE Inc and Touhou Project are ©ZUN

The Story divide into 5 Arcs, each arc contain 10-12 chapter to resolve everything.

Touhou Cast:

_**Reiuji Utsuho**_

_**Kaenbyou Rin**_

_**Komeiji Satori**_

_**Komeiji Koishi**_

_**Youmu Konpaku**_

_**Kanako Yasaka**_

_**Etc**_

I guess that's it, hope you enjoy my Fan Fiction. Any question you didn't know may ask me directly.

Once again, I said… Thank you for enjoying my Fan Fiction.


	2. Chapter 01  Reunion

Several years has passed since the last battle between Setsuna F Seiei and Ribbons Almark, the world finally regain its peace once again. Sora Nizer, the one who fight alongside Celestial Being against the Innovator has returned to earth.

Sora and the others return to the Mansion where they live to get some rest after the war while the Celestial Being continues their fight.

On their way home, they're chatting like the fights never happened though they can't just rid those memories with ease.

"Hey Utsuho, that we will return home why don't we buy something for them?" said Sora.

"What a nice idea." Utsuho replied.

After they done on their business, they directly return home.

**Earth, Satori's Mansion, 13.00**

Sora, Utsuho, Rin, Satori and Koishi was reunited once again, back at their own house. This afternoon, four of them are sitting at the balcony chatting as usual.

Meanwhile, Andrew Nizer, his brother was nowhere to be found. He accidentally separated from Celestial Being Team after the last battle. Both Federation and Celestial Being are trying to find him. Croywell, one of the A-Laws soldiers is promoted as Colonel.

"What a beautiful day, isn't it?" said Satori while sipping her tea.

"Yeah, it is a beautiful day." Sora replied.

"Say, what you will do next Sora?" ask Satori.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't thought about it just yet. I just want to have nice live here, not as a Soldier." Sora replied without looking back at her.

Suddenly, his phone rang, Sora hastily answer it.

"Yes, this is Sora Nizer." Sora replied.

While Sora was chatting in the phone Utsuho, Rin, Koishi, and Satori continue their chatting as well. They looks so happy with the reunion like there's nothing happen for past few years where they must went to war with Celestial Being and fighting alongside Celestial Being to fight Innovators.

1 hour later, Sora finished his call.

"Utsuho! Rin! Let's go, we've been called." Shout Sora from the Mansion.

"OKAAAY!" both of them reply at the same time.

Sora, Utsuho, and Rin left mansion while saying good bye, once again leaving both Koishi and Satori alone. But, neither of them fells sad since they believe that they will meet again one day.

They have been called by Billy that he will gave something to three of them, Sora and the others can't guess what will he gave. As they leave the Mansion they directly headed to a Battleship that docked nearby. By wearing their Military Uniform, they headed to the directed place.

**Earth, Federal Harbor, 20.00**

After several hours driving through the city and due to the traffic jam as always, they finally made it to the place. Then they're searching for the ship that Billy said back at the phone. Finally, after several minutes walking throughout the Harbor they finally found it. After that they met Billy at the Hangar.

"Hey Billy, how are you?" ask Sora.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." Billy reply.

"Say… what will you give to us from our talk on the phone back there?" ask Sora again.

"Oh, Pardon me. Well, here it is." Said Billy while showing their "present"

"WOW, that's our Gundam, Warhead Mk II and 0 Raiser as well!" Utsuho look so surprise seeing her Gundam again.

"Hmm, is that Twin Drive has been taken from the original one? Is that a GN [Tau] Drive?" ask Sora.

"You could tell by seeing It." Answer Billy calmly. "Oh, by the way… That support unit was called Black Raiser, tough it's pretty similar to 0 Raiser but it's a little bit different."

"Oh, I see…" Sora looks understand but he's not.

Utsuho amazed for her new unit, with this Rin can also accompany her in battle. Rin feels glad that she can fight alongside with Utsuho because she can only help her from far.

Sora, Utsuho and Rin keep these as a secret that Warhead GN Drive was given to Celestial Being for 00 Gundam's Twin Drive, making Setsuna has 00 Gundam and Exia that can be roll-out simultaneously. Sora's GN Astray Green Frame was also repaired as well.

Sora, Utsuho and Rin has been signed for a Secret Mission, which no one may ever know that this mission has ever been executed.

They are preparing their Suit to take off, starting with Rin in Black Raiser, Utsuho in Warhead Mk II and Sora in GN Astray Green Frame they take off and disappear in the night's darkness.

Somewhere in the Space, around Midnight on Earth's Time

Ptolemaios 2 used Celestial Being as their temporary base, meanwhile Setsuna still remain in Ptolemaios 2 waiting for his mission. After a few minutes a transmission comes, Setsuna immediately standby on his 00 Raiser for sortie.

"00 Raiser, Setsuna F Seiei, launching." He said.

Setsuna/00 Raiser flying straight to earth, while Sora/GN Astray and the others headed to same location as Setsuna. At the same time Croywell take his break from the previous war and has been promoted to Captain.

**Earth, African Desert Base, 02.00**

Fon Spear and his friend are searching for something that can be used for the near future. Although this project has just started for 3 Months, but the result is more reliable. Furthermore, they're the one who invented Warhead's GN [Tau] Drive true nature and a System which can make something impossible to possible.

They're intended to build more GN [Tau] Drive which can be an original GN Drive on a certain circumstance which will negate the GN [Tau] Drive side-effect of preventing cellular regeneration which will be fatal to the victim.

Lilith, the Scientist with a supernatural power within her who builds the system to be used along the GN [Tau] Drive was helping Fon Spear and his friend to try to overpower the Celestial Beings Gundam.

"Man, this sure a troublesome isn't it?" said Fon.

"Don't say that Fon, this's just a usual condition in here." Lilith reply.

"Well-" Fon haven't finished his word, there's an explosion from the Front Gate.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Fon quickly get up from his chair and so does Lilith.

Fon headed to the front gate and he saw a bunch of unknown people wearing a black suit and their face was covered. Fon and his friend went to intercept them, but they're no match for them.

"W…what are… you looking?" ask Fon.

"We're looking for your GN [Tau] Drive and System" they said brutally.

From the hangar there's another explosion, that's the Gaia Exia another variant from Exia equipped with GN [Tau] Drive and the System. Lilith was on that Gundam and shooting its GN Vulcan to scare the Terrorist out from their base.

And of course they ran away scared, at the front gate she shot her GN Rifle at them to somewhat giving a warning to not come back.

From the ground, Fon was amazed to that Gundam Gaia Exia which he wasn't realized that the one who piloting it was Lilith.

**Earth, African Desert Base, Dawn**

In the morning everyone looks busy repairing the place, not long after that Setsuna/00 Raiser came.

"What's just happened here?" ask Setuna to himself.

Setsuna descend, Fon and Lilith comes to welcome Setsuna.

"Welcome to our base, Celestial Being." said Fon.

"What's just happened here?" ask Setsuna.

"Oh, just a bunch of Terrorist, trying to stole our technology." Fon reply.

Setsuna, Fon and Lilith come inside the Base and talking about what purpose Setsuna come to this base.

They're talking for an hour. And then, the same Terrorist comes and attacks the base with a Mobile Suit.

"Arghhh, damn those Terrorist again!" Fon gets snapped.

"Lilith, get my Mobile Suit ready." said Fon.

"Yes Fon, right away." Lilith went to the hangar.

Setsuna and Fon get out, and Setsuna ride back into his 00 Raiser.

"Gundam, let's do it." Setsuna started his 00 Raiser.

Setsuna fly low at high speed approaching those Mobile Suit ahead on the gate. He quickly disarmed them with only 1 slash. But the Terrorist didn't want to yield, they attack Setsuna with all the remaining forces.

An enemy Mobile Suit caught Setsuna/00 Raiser back unguarded, when it wants to attack Setsuna a massive beam destroy it making Setsuna surprised and looked back. When he looks back he saw nothing for a moment. But, a moment later Warhead Mk II Raiser and GN Astray Green Frame approach them with High Speed with Trans-am.

Warhead Mk II Riser quantized, and Setsuna also active it's Trans-am System. Fon and the others looking at them admirably, thinking that their wars was like this. Lilith from the hangar looking at them too, she intended to active Gaia Exia but looks like she didn't need to.

After that Setsuna was called to return to Ptolemaios 2 at Celestial Being for the next briefing. Sora/GN Astray and Utsuho/Warhead MK II Riser went down to the base as they're the one who's being called by them. Sora and Utsuho get off from their Mobile Suits, but looks like Rin didn't want to get down leaving her in charge of Warhead Mk II Raiser with her Red Haro while the others are heading to the hangar.

**African Desert Base, Hangar**

The hangar which they're heading for is a Forbidden area, though Lilith always went there without anyone noticing to fulfill her mission. Now, they're inside and the hangar was so dark.

"Wow, it's so dark, I can't see a thing." Sora said.

"Well, that's because they're functioned within my system." Lilith replied.

"Umm, Lilith, there might be something you didn't told us." Fon said curiously.  
Lilith didn't say anything.

"Hangar 003, Code Name Lilith, System Online." said Lilith, suddenly the Hangar Light System was on and they're really surprised what's inside it.

It's an another variant of Exia GN-001 γ Gaia Exia, a fuse between GN-001 Gundam Exia with ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (from CE 7.3 on alternate Dimension from their age now), and of course the Original Gaia was still there. She tried to apply it with a Backup System called Lilith which comes from her name as well.

"Isn't that Gundam Exia?" Sora asked.

"Yes it is. But, this is a variant of it, Gaia Exia. It's equipped with a Heavy Fortified Armor on each shoulder, leg and body." said Lilith.

"Wow, how come that he gets a new Mobile Suit that I don't?" said Fon.

"Be patient Fon, I'll give one once I can combine the Drive and the System completely." said Lilith.

"Umm, okay." Fon reply with a low voice.

"Well then, shall we test it out? The Gaia Exia?" ask Lilith.

"No problem." said Sora convinced.

Sora went to Gaia Exia's cockpit, there he saw that Gaia Exia's cockpit look pretty similar to Dynames / Cherudim. Then he sat on the cockpit and look around, and he found a socket for placing the Haro.

Then he active the GN [Tau] Drive, for a few second Sora feel something different from any other Mobile Suit which equipped with GN [Tau] Drive but he can't tell what was that.

Several minutes have passed but nothing bad happened to the suit, Sora tries basic movement. No damaged to the system detected, he takes out the GN Sword and the others to make sure.

Last, he tries to activate the Trans-am System, Lilith checks the Suit Performance and it's beyond 300% (pretty similar to Trans-am Raiser). A few minutes later, there's an explosion just outside the Base, its The Black Knight. They're trying to steal the Federation Technology, and of course Sora can't let them have it.

"Sora, you're free to use that suits to intercept the enemy." Said Lilith through communication line."

"Ok... Gaia Exia, Sora Nizer, heading out." said Sora. Sora busting out from the hangar using the Trans-am System and headed directly to the Front Gate to engage the enemy.

"Gaia Exia, Exterminating the target." Sora deploys the GN Sword to disarm the enemy unit.

"Th… that's… that's it… the Black Exia." said one of the soldier.

"Shoot it…! Shoot it down…!" said another soldier.

Sora disarm the enemy unit one by one, when he was about to disarm another one a beam shot at Gaia Exia from the Forest. That's a Gundam beams weaponry, later the Gundam flew from the forest and showing itself.

It was Avalanche Exia, another variant from Exia. Sora gets confused as there's many Exia.

"Wait… another Exia? How much Exia that's exist anyway. One is Setsuna's Exia, this Gaia Exia and now this?" said Sora.

"Oh well, as long as it's my… Errr… our enemy I shall engage them." said Sora.

Sora/Gaia Exia engage the Avalanche Exia, leaving the other enemy unit attack the base, but that's not too long until Utsuho/Warhead MK II Riser engage them. The base was secured once again, but the fight between Gaia Exia and Avalanche Exia just getting started.

"Oh… my… god, this Gundam sure was strong." said Sora.

"Hmm, that pilot seems good enough, much worth of challenge." He said. He later opens a transmission to Sora.

"You're a good pilot I see." He said.

"A transmission?" said Sora. Then he opens the transmission.

"What? It's just a boy?" He said.

"Hey, watch what you're saying, I'm no boy. My name is Sora Nizer." said Sora angrily.

The Avalanches Pilot was surprised that he was the boy who fought 2 years ago with the Innovators, the boy with excellent movement. Of course, this makes him really want to fight him more.

He changes his battle position, taking out the Beam Saber and strike Sora/ Gaia Exia head on. Sora too, feels that he found a perfect opponent for him. So he charge with no hesitates to attack head on. Sora/Gaia Exia took its Beam Saber, when their Beam Saber confront, Sora told something.

"Who are you?" ask Sora.

"Oh… me? You may call me Maxwell." He said.

Looks like the time isn't at Maxwells Side, he just been called by Kaiser to retreat along with the other army. Maxwell/Avalanche Exia keep away from Sora and do nothing.

"Damn, when I want to doing something fun." He complains and open an international Transmission to his other teammate.

"To all units that are still operating, we're heading back to base." said Maxwell. "I repeat: To all units that are still operating, we're heading back to base."

Maxwell retreated, as well as the other unit. By the time they finished, Exias Trans-am has reached its limit. "We'll meet again next time, I'll make sure of that, Sora." Maxwell/Avalanche Exia gone in the blue sky.

Sora/Gaia Exia back to base, he gets out from the cockpit and went down.

"Wow, this is good. Tough I still like GN Green Astray better." said Sora.

"Well, the Exia still not complete yet tough." Lilith answer. "You might want to figure it out by yourself."

"Haha… Well, I better get my Haro and entrusted my GN Astray to you." said Sora.

"Sure, no problem. I'll call you when it's done." said Lilith.

Sora went to GN Green Astray and took Haro, and he entrusted his unit to Lilith with the System. Then he back to base with his new Gundam, Gaia Exia.

On his way back, he get an Encrypt Transmission it's from Veda (Tieria Erde). It says:

The new Gundam Meister has been registered  
The chosen are:  
Sora Nizer  
Utsuho Reiuji  
Kaenbyou Rin  
Croywell  
Faal

Sora was really surprise to receive this message so sudden, look like Utsuho didn't have the message so she doesn't know. He save his surprise until he back to the base, and of course not telling anyone except Utsuho and Rin, he might accidentally told the others that he's from Celestial Being (although some of the member maybe already know it).

"I know Croywell, but who's Faal?" Sora murmured. "What was Tieria thinking?"

"I think Faal has something to do with this Celestial Being, I guess." He adds.

Without saying another word he kept piloting his Gaia Exia back to base and reports this incident to his supreme senior. Neither of them is speaking for the rest of the flight to their base. Meanwhile, Setsuna return to Celestial Being, on his way back he saw something on the radar. But it quickly disappeared so Setsuna can't track the location.

Somewhere nearby, just below Setsuna/00 Raiser flying path, Raven was spying on the Celestial Being in order to find either Sora Nizer / Utsuho Reiuji. He swore to take revenge upon them for his scar in his left eyes. He recovers Ali's Arche Gundam and repairs it on his own all these year.

Raven was a former mechanic before he got promoted into a Mobile Suit pilot for fighting Celestial Being. He lost from both Sora Nizer and Utsuho Reiuji tough he can busted Utsuho/Warhead MK II, Sora/GN Astray beat him in a couple of hours later. When Raven/Magna Strike is about to fire GN Launcher, Azrael/Frame gave his GN Sword to Sora/GN Astray for his final blow before Raven/Magna Strike fire its GN Launcher and blow it to pieces.

Luckily he survived the blast tough half of his skin was burnt due to the explosion. He floats in the space near Celestial Being unconsciously. When he awoke, he got himself near a busted Arche Gundam. He secretly stayed at Celestial Being for a couple of year to repair Arche Gundam a bit. When he can use it he drove it to earth and fortunately landed safely on the Earth.

There, he met with Kaiser in an Abandoned Base. Kaiser asked him to join his forces to fight alongside with him. He also promised to repair his Gundam and make it new. Without any question Raven accept Kaisers offering and joined The Black Knight in order to find Sora and Utsuho for vengeance.


	3. Chapter 02 Born of The New Meister

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Sora finally took a rest after his fearsome battle with Innovators and return to his friends. But, when he just gets back he's order again for some mission.

There, he met with Fon and Lilith there.

"Hangar 003, Code Name Lilith, System Online." said Lilith.

When the enemies come to stole the Gaia Exia, Sora used it to intercept them and off course he's doing it well as he's used to piloting Mobile Suits.

"Gaia Exia, Sora Nizer, heading out." said Sora.

He fought with an Ace from their group which called The Black Knight, his name was Maxwell. After fighting with him he returns to base, entrusting GN Green Astray to Lilith. When he about to return, Tieria sent an encryption message that's the new meisters has been chosen…

**Earth, North America, Abandoned Base, 18.00**

Somewhere within a jungle on an abandoned base, there's another force that want to distort the world into war again. They move behind the shadow to fulfill their missions, they're called The Black Knight. Order by a youngster named Kaiser.

"What's the status?" One of the Soldiers said.

"We have obtained another supply from the other Faction." Answer the other Soldier.

"Quit joking around and do the work properly, I don't want to make Sir Kaiser disappointed." He Said.

He's the one of Kaiser's Royal Knight, his name was Ishin Yakumo. He was the former Ace from Federation Army due to some circumstance he decided to leave the Federation Army and disappear without saying anything.

An information said that he went somewhere within the space, but Ishin was in the earth all along. He travel along North America and found an Abandoned Base in the jungle. He decided to investigate but get caught by Kaiser's Guard. Later Kaiser himself offer Ishin to join his forces to change the world.

"Yes… Sir." One of the Soldiers said.

"Good, continue your work, I want to take a walk around here if you don't mind." said Ishin.

Meanwhile in the Abandoned Base, Kaiser is feeling something unusual around the place, but he can't predict what that was.

**Space, Mother Ship 'Celestial Being**

2 hous later, Setsuna/00 Raiser arrived at Celestial Being, by the time he arrive Ptolemaios 2 is prepared to leave. Setsuna got confused about what's happening and decided to go inside to investigate.

He went to Bridge to ask the status, "What's going on here?" ask Setsuna.

All of them seem busy about taking out the Ptolemaios, Lockon stood up, "We're heading back to earth." he said.

"What?" Setsuna said.

"Didn't you hear, we're heading back to earth." Lockon said.

Setsuna didn't say anything else and went out, and so did Lockon. The Ptolemaios secretly called Sora, Utsuho and Rin to inform, both Utsuho and Rin shocked but not for Sora.

The next morning, Sora went to some place that Celestial Being pointed to. Sora departs using his Gaia Exia and headed directly to the position A-5-9x that the Celestial Being pointed.

When he arrived, Sora/Gaia Exia saw 00 Raiser already waiting for him.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

Without saying anything, Setsuna/00 Raiser pointed his GN Rifle/Sword III toward Sora/Gaia Exia. Sora gets confused don't know what to do, but he know that there's going to be a fearsome battle. Sora also deploys his GN Sword and assumes his battle stance.

Setsuna/00 Raiser charges toward Sora, Sora/Gaia Exia guard the attack using his GN Sword. Sora gets his Beam Saber and trying to make distance with 00 Raiser. Then Sora/Gaia Exia shot 00 Raiser with Exia's GN Rifle and of course, Setsuna/00 Raiser avoid it easily.

"Man, I've never realize fighting Setsuna in 00 Raiser was really this difficult." Sora said.

"He was good, I never know that he's better than anyone I have faced before." Setsuna said.

Sora tries not to get close to Setsuna and try using his range weapon as much as possible while Setsuna tries to get close and engage in melee combat. No matter how hard Setsuna trying to get near Sora, he can't get close to Sora since Sora tries to attack him from range waiting a good chance for attack.

At last, Setsuna choose his final option to get near Sora, and that by using Trans-am. Setsuna activate Trans-am and charge toward Sora, but Sora knew that Setsuna will eventually using Trans-am to get near him. He deploys his GN Sword to attack Setsuna from near even though that might not work. Sora charge Setsuna at high speed and swing his Sword and of course Setsuna evade it with 00's quantized ability. At the same time Setsuna already behind Sora preparing for his counter attack.

"Alright… This is what I waiting for, TRANS-AM." Sora said.

Exia enters Trans-am Mode and evade 00 Raisers attack with ease. Sora active it's Burst Mode and takes one of his GN Sword from Exia's waist. Once more Sora/Gaia Exia charges Setuna/00 Raiser with full speed, Setsuna return fire with his GN Sword III while evading Sora. Sora easily dodges all of Setsunas attack while deflecting some of the beam with his blade. Not long after that Sora manage to get near Setsuna, Setsuna tries to get far from him by swinging his blade toward Exia's cockpit. Unfortunately, Sora evades it and manages to cut 00's right arm which GN Sword III was placed on.

Setsuna quickly counter it with his GN Sword II placed on its waist, but it didn't connect. Sora evade it again and prepared for the next rush, soon as he tries to Setsuna rush toward Sora and push Exia with 00 Raiser's 0 Raiser side-shield. Gaia Exia falls off to the ground. Setsuna combine his GN Sword II into spear mode and flies toward knocked Exia.

Sora quickly gets up to defend himself from Setsunas attack. While still in Trans-am mode, Sora/Gaia Exia flies while pointing his blade toward 00 Raiser.

"I've got you!" Sora said.

"Th- think I'll let you?" Setsuna said

00 Raiser quantized when Gaia Exia's blade reaches it, "Heh… Just as I predicted."

00 Raiser appear behind Exia when Setsuna want about to slash it Sora has made his move.

"Now I've got you." Sora swing the blade and scratch 00-Raiser's cockpit cover.

"Ughh…" Setsuna quickly do an evasion maneuver to evade Sora/Gaia Exia's attack.

"Hmm, not bad… Not bad at all." Sora gets interested even more.

Sora/Gaia Exia continue his attack without any hesitation upon Setsuna/00-Raiser, he keep shooting him with his GN Rifle. Even tough Setsuna can only evade Sora's attack, he still can do some counter attack when he got a chance. From a far, someone is watching them, waiting the right chance to launch a surprise attack. Meanwhile, Utsuho and Rin's trial still not ended yet. She has to beat Lockon Stratos which fire his GN Sniper Rifle from a far behind the rock.

"Ugh, where could he firing from?" Utsuho/Warhead MK II Raiser keep evade incoming fire from Lockon/Cherudim.

"Well, she's not bad at all. I think this should be more interesting then I thought." Said Lockon while continue firing with GN Sniper Rifle.

Lockon/Cherudim move from rock to rock making him harder to trace, even tough Utsuho and Rin cooperate, they still can't find Lockon/Cherudim's exact location. Lockon predict that he would lose in an instant when Utsuho find out where he is, so he keeps firing from different places to avoid tracking.

"Damn, where could he possibly shooting at us?" said Utsuho while evading Lokcon/Cherudim's attack.

"Wait a sec Utsuho, I'm trying my best." said Rin.

"Yeah, please do." said Utsuho. "I'll hold him as much as I can." she adds.

"No wonder that they can defeat 'him' with just a couple of hours, they good at evading." said Lockon. "Haro, Shield Bits."

"Roger… roger…" said Haro."Deploying Shield Bits… Deploying Shield Bits."

"Hope this works…" said Lockon.

Lockon/Cherudim deploys Shield Bits as a preparation to launch another attack behind his attack to draw more attention from Utsuho/Warhead MK II Raiser. On the other hand, Setsuna/00 Raiser and Sora/Gaia Exia still evading each others shot. Tough 00 Raiser is heavily damage, Setsuna keeps attacking Sora and so does Sora, he keeps attacking Setsuna with his GN Rifle.

"If this keep goes on like this, it won't end." said Sora, "I have to think fast to end this fight." he adds.

"Damn, he's become tougher as time passed. I don't really think I can hold it much longer." said Setsuna.

Sora looks surround Setsuna/00 Raiser as he tries to find an opportunity for his final strike. Setsuna/00 Raiser strikes him with Trans-am attack to prevent Sora/Gaia Exia to get close.

"Hmm, Trans-am eh? So his GN Particle has recharged." said Sora. "Well then, I won't lose to him and win this fight. Here goes nothing, TRANS-AM." Gaia Exia fly away straight to Setsuna/00 Raiser as soon as Trans-am activated.

Sora/Gaia Exia shoot randomly pretending that he can't hit Setsuna/00 Raiser, knowing this Setsuna/00 Raiser charged to Sora/Gaia Exia for his final blow.

Setsuna/00 Raiser proceeds with extra caution, while shooting GN Missile from 0 Raiser's Side-Shield. Sora/Gaia Exia guards it with GN Shield and continues on, which also proceed with extra caution. Sora/Gaia Exia shoot its beam rifle to Setsuna/00 Raiser as he charges in while Setsuna evade the attack and return fire. Still, the unknown person who watches them for hours still waiting for the right chance to attack them. On the other hand, Utusho/Warhead MK II Raiser still evading Lockon/Cherudims GN Sniper's shot while Rin still searching for the right 'spot'.

"How was it Rin? Have you find him yet?" ask Utsuho,"Wait up, I'm still searching." Rin replies.

"Utsuho, I think I saw something strange." Rin said,"What? Transmit it to me." Utsuho replies.

Rin transmit the data into Utsuhos cockpit monitor and Utsuho also saw a little flash in each rock one after another, so they presume that Lockon is hidden somewhere within those rock. Without hesitate, they concentrated their attack randomly on those rock formation. Lockon, which his presence has been discovered evade those random attack with ease, until…

"Here goes nothing, TRANS-AM… RAISER" a massive beam appeared from GN Mk II Raiser's GN Launcher II.

"Crap, there's no way I could defend against those massive beam saber." Lockon said as he tries to evade the predicted area which Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser might swing the saber.

Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser just concentrate on slashing in front of her Mobile Suit while not knowing what will Lockon/Charudim react against these reckless attack. But Rin predicted that he will success in evading Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raisers attack and launch his final counter attack against them.

Lockon get away as far as possible from the valley in order to evade the attack, meanwhile far behind them a Mobile Suit already sniping at them. It doesn't move since the battle start.

Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raisers Trans-am Raiser attack completely destroy the valley. Nothing was left, only a thick smoke covering their sight for several minutes. When the smoke faded, Lockon/Cherudim charge at full speed using Trans-am while shooting with GN Handgun (as his GN Sniper was blown away during the impact).

"Nice Rin, you're awesome." Utsuho said.

"Well, that's nothing." Rin replies with low tune.

"Phew, I almost get destroyed if I don't act fast enough during the impact." Lockon sighed. "Well, I have to end this as fast as I could." He adds.

Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser also charge Lockon/Cherudim but without Trans-am as she already use it to uncover Lockon/Cherudim position with single blast. Lockon/Cherudim has some Shield Bits left on the leg which he safe in case of emergency. Lockon deploy his last Bits to intercept Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser. Unfortunately, Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser destroy it easily with just one shot.

Lockon/Cherudim avoid doing Range fight as his weapon isn't good enough to attack. While Utsuho/Warhead Mk II tries to get near as possible to defeat Lockon.

Lockon/Cherudim got pawned easily by Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser in close range and she disarmed him in a couple of minutes. Tough Lockon/Cherudim still has one GN Handgun left, he decided not to shot as he already defeated. Utsuho and Rin glad as they can defeat him without harming the pilot inside. Later, Utsuho got an encrypted message (which also from Veda) to wait until Sora Nizer's Trial complered, until then they take a rest near Cherudim.

Setsuna/ 00 Raiser also reach their limit, even though Setsuna is the True Innovators he's still a human which also has limitation. Sora/Gaia Exia charge for the last time toward Setsuna/00 Raiser without holding back. Setsuna/00 Raiser also charge with GN Sword II Spear Mode and the final clash occurred. Setsuna cut off Gaia Exia's left arm and Sora disarm 00 Raiser by removing GN Sword II from its arm.

"Darn it." Setsuna struggle for the last time by shooting Sora/Gaia Exia with 0 Raiser.  
"Ah crap, he can still hold it." Sora said and took GN Daggers on Gaia Exia's hand and throws it into the 0 Raiser.

The Daggers made contact when 0 Raiser intended to shoot and the 0 Raiser was heavily damage due to the blast. Setsuna/00 Raiser stop moving and lower his guard, Sora/Gaia Exia still on his battle stance as he's preparing that Setsuna has a surprise attack.

Later on, Sora also got the message that their trial has ended.

"Umm, what was this?" Sora asked.

"Both you and her test has done." Setsuna said. "What? What test?" Sora confused.

"We.." suddenly a beam was shot at them, both Sora and Setsuna manage to evade it.

"Wha…wha…what now." Alarm detected that another Mobile Suit appeared from the mountain.

"What? This time along that Mobile Suit was there and we don't notice it?" Setsuna said.

"What ever is that, it's sure an enemy." Sora said.

"I agree, but in this condition…" Setsuna said.

Sora didn't listen to Setsuna and charge with his damaged suit, and the Mobile Suit also approaches them. Sora/Gaia Exia shot with his machine gun but the enemy defend it using GN Field.

"G…GN Field!" Sora said.

The enemy return fire with GN Bazooka and Sora/Gaia Exia manage to evade it, Setsuna/00 Raiser can't do much as most of his weaponry has been destroyed / disarmed by Sora/Gaia Exia. Setsuna/00 Raiser supports him by using Beam Saber and Trans-am system although only for a short period.

Not long after that, a massive came towards them. Sora looked at the source of the beam, and he saw another Mobile suit approach from another side. Sora thought the it's one of them, actually the approached Mobile Suit was backup unit from Celestial Being to bring them back while intercepting enemy threat.

"Looks like both of you sure in a mess." He said.

"This voice… I recognize it, is that you Tieria?" Setsuna ask.

His suit was pretty similar to Seravee, because this is the upgraded version of Seravee from the last fight. And Seraphim are no longer behind it as it's already been destroyed by Ribbon and replaced with a new Gundam. Still, it's function still similar to Seraphim.

"Well then, I'll take care the rest of it both of you stand back." He said. "Looks like both of you can no longer continue the battle." He adds.

"We…well, I do think so." Sora replies slowly.

"Ah, before I forgot… My name is Rei Ashford, currently replacing Tieria Erde's position as Gundam Meister." Rei said. Then he attaches both of the GN Bazookas into both of GN Cannons and fires it toward the enemy.

Tough the enemy defends it with GN Fields, Rei/Seravee keeps firing it and even empower it by activing Face Burst Mode. As the result, the enemy unit pushed back. Then he throws away his GN Bazooka and brings out all of the Beam Saber and proceeds to melee mode. The enemy doesn't react and keep shooting toward Rei/Seravee.

Sora/Gaia Exia also support from below even though it's pretty useless as the enemy block it with GN Fields. As Rei get's near, the enemy quickly block 2 of the Beam Sabers out of 6 with its GN Bazooka. Rei/Seravee took this chance and swings the rest of the arms, but…

The GN Cannon on the shoulder of the enemy unit also deploy extra hands and also took the Beam Saber out. And the hidden hand arms on his waist also deployed with the Beam Saber.

"What, hidden hands?" Rei said

"Don't be so surprised, you're not the only one who can use many hands on Mobile Suit you know." He said.

"Tck, this is quite troublesome." Rei murmured. "Well, if you wanted that way… TRANS-AM." Rei active Trans-am and push the enemy back.

"We…well, this is quite interesting." He said as he stays away from Rei.

"Nice battle you got there, but unfortunately I have to retreat as soon as you arrive." He said. Then he retreats as soon as he finished his word.

"Wait !" Sora said. "Wait Sora, don't chase him." Rei said.

Sora/Gaia Exia stopped, he doesn't realize that he's no match for him in the damaged suit. Both Sora/Gaia Exia and Setsuna/00 Raiser returned to base, guided by Rei/Seravee. On the other hand, Utsuho also engaged an unknown mobile suit in damaged suit. While Lockon/Cherudim can't do anything as his damage is already busted, the enemy focuses its attack on Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser.

"Darn it, we can't defeat that enemy with this condition." Utsuho said.

"Stay calm Utsuho, we can't let them touch Lockon's suit." Rin said.

"Those two are amazing, even though they just beat me after a long time passed they still have so much energy to fight back." Lockon said.

Not so long after that a Mobile Armor approach the battlefield, and yes… It's Allelujah on Arios Gundam. Allelujah/Arios shoot multiple GN Missiles toward the enemy, trying to make distance between Utsuho.

The enemy doesn't react and quickly flee from the battlefield, Allelujah don't chase him as his main priority was to escort Lockon/Cherudim and Utsuho/Warhead Mk II Raiser back to Ptolemaios 2.

**Back at Ptolemaios 2**

As they arrived at Ptolemaios 2, Sora quickly get off from his Mobile Suit while bringing his Haro on his hand. Both Cherudim and 00 Raiser are heavily damaged during the trial. The Ptolemaios is hiding somewhere within a deep canyon and using camouflage to avoid being detected by enemy radar.

"Sorry I am late to inform you about this" Rei said.

"No problem… Umm, what's your name again?" Sora replied. "It's Rei, Rei Ashford." Rei said.

"Your voice… even your appearance was similar to Tieria." Setsuna said.

"I agree with you Setsuna." Lockon said.

Several minutes later, Utsuho and Rin came. Somehow they to shock that Tieria are still alive, although only for several minutes. Later on Sumeragi enters the briefing room and starts introducing Rei to other Meisters. While Sumeragi was talking about something, Sora spaced out thinking about something else and other thing that bothers him. Lockon look at him, but didn't say a word and return to the conversation.

Several minutes later, everyone's back to their position. Sora and others stay behind and waits for next order while waiting their Mobile Suit fixed.

"Sora." Rei called.

"What is it?" Sora answered.

"I'm just wandering, are you the one who fights with the Innovators in the last battle?" Rei asked.

"Well, yeah… why did you ask?" Sora replied.

"Oh, it's nothing… I just want to ask, that's all." Rei said.

Setsuna and others has gone out from the room, leaving only Sora, Utsuho, Rin and Rei. They passed information about each other while waiting for the next mission from Tieria, several minutes later Rei leaves the room.

Rin went out for a walk on the Ptolemios 2 leaving Utsuho and Sora alone. They are talking about much thing until one of them…

"Hey Sora, what do you think about me?" Utsuho asked.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Sora looks so surprised.

"How do I look to you?" Utsuho asked again.

'Err… Wha~" suddenly Utsuho touch Sora's hand, making him shocked a bit. "Wha-"

"Hey Sora, what do you think?" Utsuho getting closer to Sora, Sora didn't resist as he doesn't know what was on Utsuho's mind.

Utsuho intended to do "that" on Sora, as their getting closer both of them feels embarrassed. But Utsuho keep getting closer and closer until their lips almost met, when their lips almost met, suddenly the alarm rang and both of them surpised. Utsuho didn't say a word and turning her face from Sora, Sora didn't really know that Utsuho likes him.

Sora headed to the bridge while Utsuho stays behind. Outside he met with Rin and both of them headed to the bridge.

When they arrived at the bridge, Sumeragi commencing battle station as an unknown Mobile Suit approach from above and it seems that it already know the position of Ptolemaios 2 with some sort of an unknown device on the unit which can be used to detect thing.

Sumeragi order both Rei and Allelujah to ready on their suit to intercept the suit while they're trying to flee from the battlefield. They uncover their invisibility and starts intercepting with everything they have until Rei and Allelujah take off.

"Seravee, Arios prepared to launch." Feldt said.

"I have control, Arios, Allelujah Haptism, moving to intercept target." Allelujah said, at the same time "Rei Ashford, Nu Seravee, moving to eliminate the target." Rei said.

As both of them take off, Ptolemaios 2 started moving with full speed forward while activating GN Field full for at the bow while shooting GN Missile to make the enemy away from the line while Rei/Nu Seravee and Allelujah/Arios engage it.


End file.
